


Infatuation

by RigorMorton



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fantasizing, Flirting, Masturbation, Naughty Thoughts, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigorMorton/pseuds/RigorMorton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Jerome and the rest of the MANIAX are fleeing a crime scene, Jerome bumps into a pretty Gotham Gazette employee, named Samantha and she catches his eye. Unfortunately for the ginger haired teen, time is ticking as the police sirens echo outside the building doors. There's no time for flirting. He barely escapes after talking to the young lady for just a moment, but even though they only spent a few moments together, Samantha lingers in his thoughts, long after their abrupt departure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infatuation

**Author's Note:**

> I received a Tumblr prompt from an anon named Samantha. She wanted a personalized Jerome X Reader, and this is what I came up with. Hope ya like it, girlie ;)

Sirens filled the air as Jerome and the rest of the MANIAX made their way down twenty flights of stairs, after having just thrown six men off the rooftop of the Gotham Gazette building, just to send a message.

The cops and paramedics were already on their way, and it was time to get the hell out of dodge. Tabitha was outside waiting for them in a stolen unmarked van. They were so close to being home free, but those stairs seemed endless, and Jerome could feel himself running out of breath.

Finally, after what felt like an hour, they reached the first floor. Jerome was the first one to run through the staircase exit door, but as he made his way into the building hallway, he ran smack into one of the female employees.

He was running so fast, that when the two collided, he knocked the poor unsuspecting girl, down to the ground - him practically falling right on top of her - papers flying through the air, and raining down on top of them as they both tried to shake it off, and get back up to their feet. 

Jerome hopped back up to his feet as the other MANIAX, flew by him, not even bothering to look back. He was about to bolt himself, when he realized out of the corner of his eye, just how cute the young lady he bumped into was.

He stopped and looked her over as she scrambled around on the floor, trying to grab all of the papers the ginger teen had sent flying out of her hands. She was a really pretty brunette….Early twenties, big brown eyes. Jerome was smitten.

"I am so sorry." He said standing over her, extending his hand out for her to grab onto. "I'm Jerome." He smiled wide, as her eyes met with his, and he pulled her to her feet.

She dusted herself off, still looking a little annoyed about the young red head knocking her down and scattering her paperwork all over the floor.

"Again, I'm really sorry. I should've been paying more attention to where I was going." He bent down and began to help her pick up the scattered papers.

She gave a half assed smile at him, and he caught a glimpse of her dimples. His eyes widened at the sight. Even a murdering bastard like Jerome could recognize how cute those dimples were.

"I'm Samantha." She finally spoke and stuck her hand out for him to shake it. 

"Pleasure." Jerome said, grinning as he shook her hand - his eyes starting to wander all over her body. 

She was pretty short..must have been barely over five feet, and she was nice and curvy. As he gave her the updown, he noticed how her long, tight, skirt hugged her hips just right and how he could see just a tad of cleavage, peeking out of that button up sweater of hers - her cross necklace dangling right in between her breasts.

She cleared her throat noticing that the kid was staring down her top. Jerome snapped out of his trance, and realised he'd wasted enough time, and if he didn't beat it soon, his ass was going straight back to Arkham. 

"Samantha it was, lovely meeting you, but I gotta split…" He leaned down and placed his lips on the top of her hand - giving it a kiss, before running towards the door, leaving the young brunette standing there in the hall scratching her head. Jerome didn't fret. He knew where she worked and her first name. He'd see her again.

He ran down the hallway as fast as his legs could carry him - the sound of the sirens, right outside the door. He dove out one of the emergency exits and a big, wide grin crossed his lips when he looked up and saw the white van pull up over the curb - tires screeching, with Helzinger hanging out the door with his hand out.

Jerome ran up and grabbed onto the large man's hand, and felt himself being lifted up off the ground, into the air, and flying into the van - Helzinger sliding the door closed behind him. 

Jerome plopped down on the seat, and let out a sigh of relief. He pressed his face up against the window and belted out that crazy laugh of his as he watched policemen running around like chickens with their heads cut off, and the coroner loading the bodies onto the gurneys.

They had done it! Their first assignment after their Arkham breakout was a success. Now the entire city of Gotham would know who they were. They had made quite an impression, and no one in this town would forget the MANIAX anytime soon.

************

Later that night, after they all got back to Galavan's, Jerome could not stop thinking about the lovely brunette, Gazette employee…Samantha. He sat alone in the room he shared with Greenwood - leaning back in a recliner, in front of the television. 

He was so distracted by the thought of that gold cross, shimmering from in between those perky tits, that he couldn't even concentrate on one of his favorite TV shows, A Thousand Ways To Die. God, he loved that show. Stupid people dying horrible, bloody deaths. Any other time, he'd be laughing maniacally, while shoveling popcorn into his mouth, but not tonight. Tonight his mind was somewhere else.

It was hard to tell, from those few moments he had spent with her, but she gave off that good girl vibe, that drove the ginger maniac crazy. 

One would think a guy like Jerome would be more into the wild, bad girl type - not that he minded those kind of girls though. I mean sure, they were sexy and fun, but there was just something so exciting about those good girls. Probably because they made you want to corrupt them - bring them into the dark side.

He thought about how hot it would be to slowly unbutton that blouse - that gold cross glimmering as it caught the light, when it was completely free of the confining fabric…..how hot it would be to unfasten her bra, and slip it off, leaving nothing but flesh surrounding that dainty, little symbol of religion.

Jerome started to feel the tingle of blood rushing to his groin - his balls starting to tighten, making his cock spring to life - pitching a large tent in those black and white striped pants of his. 

He reached down and rubbed his hand over his clothed erection and let out a hiss as that tingle prickled through his entire groin. He rubbed and squeezed the tip of the head, feeling a small little wet spot on the front of his pants, where his pre-cum, had seeped out. As nice as that was, he needed more friction.…he needed to let that big swollen cock of his, free of that striped pant, prison. 

He slid his hand down, into his pants, past the elastic band around his boxers, and grabbed ahold of his swollen member, pulling all eight inches of it out - its length standing high at attention in his lap.

Jerome spat in his right hand and reclined back further in the chair, before sliding that saliva filled palm of his up the base of his hard on, running his thumb counter clockwise over the very tip.

A soft moan slipped from his lips, and he closed his eyes and leaned his head back, picturing himself running his hands over Samantha's bare chest - completely bare, other than that shiny cross catching his eye almost as much as the sight of her perfect tits moving along in sync with the eager palms, rubbing over them.

He slid his wet palm up the hard shaft again, and brought it back down, feeling the bottom of his fist, smack him in the balls. 

His eyes fluttered as he stroked himself into oblivion, picking up speed, at the thought, of his hand struggling to make its way up that tight, long skirt - making Samantha twitch when his fingertips tickled her inner thigh as they made their way up to the front of her silky undies.

The ginger teen's moans and the loud and fleshy noise of intense rubbing of skin on skin, that mimicked the sound of two fleshy cheeks slapping together in a symphony of self gratification, were the only things he could hear. He had completely tuned out the television.

His grip got a little tighter, and his strokes more rough, when he started to think about his fingers reaching through that elastic band, pulling it past those curvy hips, and sliding her sweet, little - probably pink, panties all the way down those thick thighs, past her knees, and slipping them over those pretty feet.

Jerome pumped, up and down vigorously, smelling the saltiness of his slicked up cock, that was covered in his own saliva. He bit his lip, and let out soft hisses, thinking about two of his long fingers thrusting in and out of Samantha's moist warmth, as her nipple hardens in between his lips. God, she'd probably feel so tight and hot, clenching down on his wiggling fingers - Samantha's moans ringing in his ears. 

A grin spread across his face, as the tingling sensation in his groin grew stronger, with every slick stroke of that wicked hand - picturing himself now buried all the way inside her - his cock being choked by her spasming pussy, instead of his own hand.

He licked his lips, gliding that warm hand, up and down, again and again, digging his nails into the left arm of the recliner - his knuckles turning white.

That pool of warm tingly goodness started to form in his ballsack, and swirl around in his lower stomach. Those red eyelashes of his, fluttering and he had to let go of the arm of his chair, and put his free hand over his mouth to muffle his gruff moans, as his orgasm completely over took him.

He felt the warm liquid, run down his cock and over his fist - dribbling down his forearm till it reached his elbow. He thought about where on her, gorgeous, curvy body, he'd spill his sticky heat all over… her belly button, was a nice convenient place.

He pictured Samantha gasping as the hot liquid pooled in her navel, - her dipping one of her fingers into it, and licking it off with an "mmmm", as he continued milking his spasming cock for all it was worth.

Jerome was a panting, heaving mess. It had been quite a while since he'd "relieved" himself. He had quite a lot of bent up tension, and that brunette little cutie, had sure helped him get rid of it. 

He sighed and grinned widely, feeling euphoric and satisfied. He was now relaxed and happy - ready to take a shower and fall into bed. 

Jerome placed his now flaccid, cock back into his pants and mustered the strength to hop up from the recliner and head for the bathroom. He flipped on the light and shook his head laughing and wiggling his eyebrows. "Samanthaaa.."


End file.
